nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Immota Fides
Am 04. März 2007 wurde die Gilde <'Immota Fides'> von WoW-spielenden Freunden aus Braunschweig gegründet, damals ohne Ansprüche auf größere Unternehmungen. Der Gildenname ist angelehnt an das Wappen der Braunschweiger Biermarke Wolters, die das Wappen des Ordens Heinrichs des Löwen trägt. Der Wahlspruch "Immota Fides" bedeutet frei übersetzt "unerschütterliche Treue" und passt damit hervorragend zu uns. Jeder Spieler, der mit uns losziehen möchte, wird auch Teil der Gildengemeinschaft sein. Immota Fides steht für zuverlässige, engagierte und ausgezeichnete Spieler, die gemeinsam die PvE-Inhalte bewältigen wollen. Unsere Ansprüche an uns selbst sind hoch - sowohl im spielerischen, wie auch im menschlichen Bereich. Die Gilde basiert auf gegenseitigem Vertrauen und Verantwortungsgefühl und dem Willen, sich selbst stetig zu verbessern. Unser erklärtes Ziel ist es, uns stetig weiter zu entwickeln und gemeinsam die Erweiterung so schnell und gut wie möglich zu bewältigen. Philosophie Dieser Satz umschreibt kurz und knapp was wir sein wollen: Ein erfolgreicher Schlachtzug ohne Selbstbedienungsmentalität. Wir wollen gemeinsam Fehler machen, gemeinsam aus ihnen lernen und uns schnell und effektiv verbessern. Im Vordergrund stehen nicht persönliche Eitelkeiten - seien es Ausrüstung, Positionen oder anderes - sondern die Gemeinschaft. Wir werden mit mehr als 30 Spielern gemeinsam Erfolge feiern und dazu muss jeder einen Beitrag leisten, der nicht nur aus bloßer Anwesenheit besteht. Schlachtzug WotLk Wir starten in der Erweiterung "Wrath of the Lich King" mit unserem eigenen Schlachtzug durch und erweitern deshalb unsere Gilde über die Grenzen Braunschweigs hinaus. Trotzdem ist dies keineswegs ein Zeichen von Unerfahrenheit. Der überwiegende Teil der Spieler haben sich schon - unter dem Banner der SG Luna - durch den Geschmolzenen Kern gefochten und sind mutig der Fährte Kil’Jaedens in das Sonnenbrunnenplateau gefolgt. * Stand: Ulduar clear, ToGC clear (Tribute to Skill), ICC ''' (12/12) 11/12 Hardmodes, '''RS clear Schlachtzug Cataclysm 10er: Die Murmeltiere Die 10er Gruppe Marmota der Gilde Immota Fides - suchen noch Verstärkung für unseren Kampf gegen Nefarian und Co. Wir haben mittlerweile alle Bosse in den normalen Modi gelegt und versuchen uns jetzt an den Hardmodes. Dafür können wir aber noch die Mitarbeit einiger weiterer Helden gebrauchen. Insbesondere sind das: * Ein Priester, der sich auf das Heilen von Wunden versteht * Ein Hexer, der ordentlich (ver)fluchen kann * Ein Druide, der sich als Eule oder Katze bzw. Bär wohl fühlt Wir bieten euch ein freundschaftliches Umfeld in einer mittelgroßen Gilde, die bereits seit knapp vier Jahren existiert und seit mehr als zwei Jahren für tolle Schlachtzugserfolge und hohes Niveau steht. Wir sind stolz darauf, uns zu einem sehr großen Teil persönlich zu kennen, uns regelmäßig im großen Kreis zu treffen und dass auch Ehemalige noch immer Kontakt zu unserer Gemeinschaft halten. Bei den Schlachtzugsinhalten zeichnet es uns aus, dass wir auch mit sehr wenig zeitlichem Aufwand viel erreichen. Wer also bei nur zwei Terminen pro Woche in angenehmer Atmosphäre die größten Herausforderungen im Spiel angehen und meistern will, ist bei uns genau richtig! ; Was wir von euch erwarten: : Wir sind alles erwachsene Menschen, die offen und ehrlich miteinander umgehen. Wir erwarten dementsprechend auch Ehrlichkeit, Zuverlässigkeit und Pünktlichkeit von jedem unserer Mitstreiter - das gebietet der Respekt gegenüber den anderen. : Wir versuchen ständig, uns zu verbessern und arbeiten selbstständig daran. Wir informieren uns selbstständig und feilen dann gemeinsam und gleichberechtigt an Taktiken und Problemen. Beute wird in offener Absprache untereinander verteilt und ist für uns Mittel zum Zweck und kein Selbstzweck. ; Weiterhin erwarten wir folgendes: * Den Beitritt zur Gilde von Immota Fides * Das Befolgen unserer Gildenphilosophie (http://www.immota-fides.eu/viewtopic.php?f=31&t=16) * Eine persönliche Vorstellung im internen Forum sobald ihr der Gilde beigetreten seid ; Was müsst ihr noch wissen: * Wir ziehen zwei Mal pro Woche los, Donnerstag von 19-23 Uhr sowie Sonntag von 19-23 Uhr * Bei Interesse meldet euch bei einem von uns oder setzt euch auf unsere Bewerbungscouch (http://www.immota-fides.eu/viewforum.php?f=77) Wir freuens uns darauf, euch kennenzulernen, gez. Aglaranna, Amakiir, Evele, Frusciante, Irkala, Iyadell, Larrin, Niènna, Sephina, Syntiya, Talunaar und Rowdy 10er: Nec Aspera Terrent Das Nec Aspera Terrent 10er team der Gilde Immota Fides sucht noch tatkräftige Unterstützung für die anstehenden Bedrohungen in Cataclysm. * Aktuell gesucht werden: Ein Heilpaladin, Heilpriester oder Heilschamane Initativbewerbungen von andreren Klassen/Rollenkombiantionen sind immer gerne gesehen, erfordern aber ein besonderes Engagement. ; Wer sind wir? : Wir sind eine 10er Gruppe die aus dem erfolgreichen 25er Schlachtzug unter dem Banner von Immota Fides in WotLK hervorgegangen sind. Wir setzen die weithin bekannte Grundidee der Gilde von erfolgsorientiertem Raiden in einer sozialen Gemeinschaft fort. : Der Schlachtzug Nec Aspera Terrent ist ein 10er Content Raid, der seit Cataclysm unter dem Dach von Immota Fides raidet. Unser Anspruch ist es, den aktuellen Content, inkl. aller Meta-Achievements, vor der Nerf-Keule zu clearen. Bei allem Ehrgeiz soll der Spaß jedoch nicht zu kurz kommen. ; Was bieten wir? : Wir sind ein bunt zusammengewürfelter Haufen von erfahrenen Spielern, die z.T. schon seit Jahren zusammen raiden. Zum größten Teil setzen wir uns aus Raidmitgliedern des ehemaligen 25er WotLK-Raids von Immota Fides zusammen. Wir möchten und suchen Erfolg, wichtiger jedoch ist uns eine intakte Gemeinschaft. Was nützt Erfolg, wenn man beim raiden keinen Spaß hat... kurz gesagt: wir kennen uns, wir mögen uns, wir veranstalten RL Gildentreffen. ; Was erwarten wir? * Verlässlichkeit: Wer sich für einen Raid anmeldet, kommt auch. Sollte doch mal ein Fall von höherer Gewalt ein Erscheinen verhindern, so meldet man sich ein einem Raidkollegen ab. Wir möchten den Raidkader so klein wie möglich halten, daher ist eine hohe Raidanwesenheit Pflicht. Dazu kommt dass man sich auch im Spiel verlassen können muss wenn du mit einer bestimmten Aufgabe betraut wirst. * Reife: Wir erwarten von unseren MItgliedern, dass sie "erwachsen im Geiste" sind. Drama-Queens, Egoisten, Kindsköpfe, Miesepeter & anderes Gesumse haben hier keinen Platz. * Herausragendes spielerisches Können: Ihr kennt eure Klasse aus dem FF. Stichwörter wie EJ, Sim und Spreadsheet entlocken euch ein müdes Lächeln. Ihr seid immer up to date über Eure optimale Skillungen für den Raid, Verzauberungen, Sockelungen, Rotationen, Prioritätslisten usw. Im Bosskampf habt Ihr Übersicht und könnt euch sehr gut auf bewegungslastige Encounter einstellen. Ihr holt das Optimum aus eurer Klasse raus. * Eigenständigkeit: Dazu gehören unter anderem eine aktive Beteiligung an Taktikdiskussionen im Forum und dabei das eigenständige Anbieten von Fähigkeiten. Im Kampf ist man geistig anwesend und sich der Kampfmechanik/Taktik bewusst. Wie möchten keine Spieler, die einem Raidleiter blind folgen und ohne diesen hilflos wären. * Interesse an der Gemeinschaft: Wir wollen nicht nur blass miteinander raiden. Wir sind Gemeinschaften und suchen daher Leute die Interesse haben sich in dieses soziale Miteinander zu integrieren. ; Organisatorisches : Nach einer erfolgreichen Bewerbung und bevor Ihr Vollmitglieder des Kaders werdet, müsst ihr eine Trailzeit bewältigen. Diese ist von unbestimmter Dauer, jedoch maximal einen Monat lang. Überzeugt uns, und diese Zeit ist kurz. Ebenso ist ein Gildenbeitritt zur Vollmitgliedschaft Pflicht. Wir raiden zu Progresszeiten dreimal in der Woche: Sonntag, Montag, Mittwoch, jeweils von 19-23 Uhr. Die Raids werden über den Ingame Kalender veranstaltet. Wenn der aktuelle Content bewältigt ist, wird die Anzahl der Raidtage reduziert. An den ausfallenden Raidtagen können Twinkraids organisiert werden, hier ist die Teilnahme jedoch freiwillig. Wir haben kein DKP System, sondern verteilen den Loot mit & nach bestem Nutzen der Gruppe. ; Interessiert? : Melde dich ingame bei Kyrr, Winzer oder Zarese oder bewirb dich einfach direkt unter http://immota-fides.eu/viewforum.php?f=76 (Registrierung notwendig) Kategorie:Schlachtzug Allianz Kategorie:Gilde Allianz